


watch me corrode, beast in repose

by guttedangel (actuallynotalex)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detailed Gore, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, Necrophilia, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, does... does it count as rape if theyre dead....., grosser than usual dimi, horrorporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotalex/pseuds/guttedangel
Summary: It was almost trivially easy, blood rushing in his ears and blocking out the voices of his ghosts for the first time in many years, for Dimitri to snap the pure white vertebrae and take her head off.(or: dimi finally has the emperor's head)





	watch me corrode, beast in repose

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i can say anything to cover my ass for this but like........ whatever. i just love terrible horrible dynamics, and im in love with both dima and edelgard! thanks!
> 
> unbeta'd. i have it on moderated comments because im scared, but ill probs let ur comment thru regardless!

_Where is she?_

Dimitri’s eye tracked wildly across the battlefield, hunting for that telltale flash of crimson, or the sickly twitches of her crest-axe. Around him, bodies fell like stones as the two armies clashed in the smoky field. There was fire somewhere. Maybe everywhere. Dimitri hadn’t been paying attention to where or when it started. Only to the pierce of his lance through armor and skin, and to destroying a path to the woman.

There. The light caught a pale white bundle of hair, a glint of gold off the garish ram horn. _The demon herself. _

He began to move once again. An arrow shot past Dimitri’s ear, plunging into the spine of a soldier in front of him. The soldier fell like a deadweight, and Dimitri walked over them like nothing more than a paving stone; the shaft snapped like a twig and it buried further into the body, between vertebrae and ribs that broke under the heavy armor and weight of the Boar. It hardly mattered. Nothing besides reaching her, getting to her pretty head and peeling it off her shoulders, to make his accomplices, his voices, his _family_ avenged –

A cry, an animalistic roar tore its way out of Dimitri’s throat as he leaned his head down and _charged_. A masked soldier stumbled out of the way just in time, but the cobalt-clad mage next to them wasn’t so lucky; Dimitri slashed outwards with his lance and tore through the robes and muscle like it was paper. The mage could barely get out a strangled scream before Dimitri yanked his lance back, pulling entrails with it, and the mage fell, dark purple blood and flesh splattering on the Faerghus-blue robes.

But there she was. Surrounded by smoke, haloed around her pale hair, her skin flushed with exertion and brows furrowed as she watched the Kingdom soldiers overwhelm her own. Dimitri bore his teeth as she spotted him. Her lavender eyes - _once kind, _some childish part of him dreamed, _once beautiful_ – widened a fraction, and she glanced over her shoulder.

_No way out. We couldn’t escape our fate_ – Dimitri growled, it felt like some part of his chest was begging to get out, like it would tear him apart if it couldn’t get to her first – _so you can’t escape yours_.

Dimitri pulled back his lance and took a wide swing at her. She parried easily, holding strong, but the force of the swing forced her to take a small step back to keep her balance. This close, Dimitri could see her jaw set, her pretty lips pulled into a grimace and disgustingly ornate Emperor getup stained with darker red than the fine fabric itself.

“Dimitri,” Edelgard said.

_Not anymore_. Dimitri grunted and took another quick slash at her abdomen, but she slid out of the way and swung back. One of the points of the weapon ripped some dark fur off the collar of his cloak, the clump falling into the bloody dirt at his feet. Dimitri’s younger self, the child who was fascinated with the pale brunette of her hair and her gentle hands as they danced, _one-two-three, _watched those same hands as he took a dirty swing – not at her body, but at her fingers, wrapped around the thick hilt of the axe. He cheered, all the versions of him, all with bloody teeth and a chest full of grief, as she failed to anticipate the held-back swing and got two and a half fingers severed. They fell to the dirt as little red-clad cocoons, and Edelgard screamed, the third finger hanging off the hilt and her hand by a strip of sinewy muscle. Dimitri wanted to bite it through, take that piece of her and keep it inside – trap her in with the rest of the ghosts, let them have their way with her.

With one hand three-fifths useless, Edelgard held her axe in the other hand, still making a truly royal attempt to hold her ground. But it was no use. Dimitri took one swing at her side, which she blocked, but with only one hand she was unable to shift her weight and attention in time to defend against what came next – not the lance, but his hand, Dimitri’s clawed gauntlet flying towards her curling ram horns, the perfect place to take hold and pull with all his strength as he took the last step forwards to close the weapon-formal distance between them.

The horn came off, as easily as a beast shedding its winter coat, along with a clump of hair and a bloody spatter as some scalp pulled away from her skull. Edelgard choked on a cry, blood beginning to roll down her neck in a hot stream, staining her hair red as it fell loosely out of its bun and stuck into the bloody deluge. Dimitri grabbed the loose locks and pulled Edelgard’s head close, brought the horn and fistful of hair to his cheek – soft, like he always imagined it would be. _Imagined? Remembered? Wished?_ He almost wanted to take a moment and let his tongue drag against the bloodied plane of the scalp, taste that fiery blood that had changed the world so heartlessly. But Edelgard was trying to reach her damaged hand down to the hilt of her axe, grip it with her last finger and thumb, and Dimitri didn’t have time to savor the moment as much as his crowd of ghosts wanted him to.

Dimitri growled and brought a knee up hard into Edelgard’s stomach. With her face this close, he could almost taste the deep grunt she let slip through gritted teeth; she was armored, but Dimitri simply had so much force that he could only imagine the stunning bruises that would bloom on her pale, taut stomach. She wouldn’t have enough time to bleed under her skin. She had precious few moments left, Dimitri could tell, because he used his lance to slide under her thin wrist and twist until her grip faltered on her axe. He pushed outwards and let both weapons fall from their grips. He needed to do this with his hands; he grasped Edelgard’s throat, and she gasped, her gloved hands feebly latching onto Dimitri’s forearms, as if she could even dream of stopping them.

“You won,” Edelgard whispered shakily. Dimitri felt a laugh bubble up from deep in his chest. “End our war, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s voice, deep and strained, finally growled into Edelgard’s ear.

“With pleasure.”

The gauntlet around Edelgard’s neck tightened, and her mouth fell open as she gasped for air. With his handhold secured, Dimitri pushed forwards, and the two toppled to the ground, Dimitri’s huge frame pinning Edelgard’s to the ground with ease. With his other hand, Dimtri began to smooth the pale hair off Edelgard’s increasingly flushed face as her eyes began to bulge and flutter. She almost, _almost_, looked like the wide-eyed child that Dimitri used to adore – delicate and headstrong, self-assured and _beautiful_. The pointed claw-tips of Dimitri’s gauntlet began to cut into Edelgard’s throat, beads of blood welling up and spilling over. Dimitri wanted to kiss her, now that she was more at his mercy than she ever was, or ever would be again; her lips were mouthing sweet nothings, her tongue pushing forwards as she tried to get any air.

But the mouths of beasts weren’t meant for gentleness. Just biting, tearing, devouring, until there was nothing left to eat.

Now, Dimitri began to push in with purpose. Clawing his right hand into her throat, he pushed with his left and allowed the tender flesh to rend. His thumb hooked around the cartilaginous arch of her trachea and began to pop it out of position; his fingers carved into muscle, tendon, nerve, digging through sinewy tissue like it was nothing. Hot blood began to pulse out, so _much_, as his claws pierced through major blood vessels and tore skin open, like pushing his fingers into an overripe peach. Finally, with all his strength, he closed his fist and pulled.

With a heady crunch and a wet tear, he pulled the Emperor’s throat out.

All parts of him felt _alive_, electric - like Edelgard’s last flames had ignited parts of him that were long since burned to ash. It was almost trivially easy, blood rushing in his ears and blocking out the voices of his ghosts for the first time in many years, for Dimitri to snap the pure white vertebrae and take her head off. Blood doused over his armor, sticky and metallic, seeping into his mouth and staining every horrific, shattered part of him. Slowly, steadily, he lifted the head, cradling her cheeks like it was something precious. Her body lay stilled beneath him, still warm, an ocean of blood pooling beneath.

Finally, Dimitri gazed into her eyes. Glassy and still, unreactive, the white of one eye bled a startling crimson, but still – lavender, delicate, _beautiful_ eyes stared back. Her lips were painted with the darkening maroon of blood, and Dimitri found himself leaning forwards to kiss it off. He pressed his tongue into the still-warm cavern of her motionless mouth, tasting metal and _her_, something heavy and human, but fading fast. Blood drooled out of the torn remains of her neck, and Dimitri felt it smearing onto his own jaw, bits of flesh catching on his unshaven stubble as he took what he wanted, what he needed.

_It wasn’t enough_, he realized blearily. He had her right where he wanted her – open, present, and blissfully _silent_. It would be a shame not to take this chance. He was only a man. Well. He was once a man, with human desires, but they had long since changed into feral, disgusting tastes. Who was he to deny it now, at the moment he had spent his whole life fantasizing about? The battlefield around them had long since gone quiet; the bodies that were going to fall had fallen, and the soldiers had moved on to clean up elsewhere.

With one hand, Dimitri hugged Edelgard’s head to his chest, her white hair sticking to the bloodied mess on his chestplate. Quickly, desperately, Dimitri undid the buckles on his armor at his waist and pulled his cock out, half hard with the excitement of tearing her apart and kissing her, finally. With one quick kiss to her mouth hanging loosely open, Dimitri lowered her head to his cock, and allowed her cheek to gently roll against the shaft.

Dimitri shuddered at the contact, immediately hardening fully. She was still slightly warm, and he knew that the softness of her skin would be nothing compared to the warmth of her mouth. He grabbed one hand at the base of her remaining bun and carefully steered his cock into her mouth, having to gently pull her jaw open as it was beginning to go stiff.

The smooth press of her tongue, while unmoving, was enough to make Dimitri groan aloud. He thrust into her mouth, his length easily pushing back to the pliant muscles of her throat. In here, her warmth was conserved enough she almost felt real. He had to keep one thumb hooked onto her jaw so her teeth wouldn’t dig into his cock, but with blood, precum, and drying saliva as his lubricant, Dimitri started to fuck into her skull, quick and brutal thrusts.

His breath came in fast puffs and grunts, her long hair tangling into the seams of his gauntlets. She was so loose, so _giving_, finally allowing him the pleasures he had always needed, through their distant twinned childhood and charged Academy days. She was never his sister, not in any way that meant anything. She was his antithesis and his conquest, his instigation and his obsession. She was his.

“You are _mine_.”

With one guttural moan, Dimitri felt himself tipping over the edge, thrusting in with one final push, so hard he might have heard the bones of her nose crunching against his pubis. His cock twitched as he emptied down her throat – the only moving part left in her as cum joined the blood, mucous, and lymph fluids dripping from the holes in her neck and splattering to the ground beside her body.

After a moment, he finally let her head fall back, his cock coated in blood and Goddess knows what else as it softened. In his mindless satisfaction, he almost missed it. But he turned his one eye towards hers, looking down at his lap in time to catch it again.

In the same transient, hallucinatory way he had been seeing his family for years, he watched in horror as Edelgard’s eyes smiled at him, blinking light lashes against her bloody cum-smeared cheek. Mocking. Grinning. Knowing she won, after all.

Dimitri tilted his head back to the smoky sky. His other ghosts were silent, sated. But this one wouldn’t be so easy to silence.


End file.
